1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illumination controllers and luminaire control methods, and relates in particular to an illumination controller and a luminaire control method for controlling a luminaire by transmitting a command to the luminaire via radio waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illumination controllers (or wireless master units) which dim light of a luminaire by transmitting a command to the luminaire via radio waves have conventionally been proposed (see Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1): Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-140764, for example).
According to the technique of PTL 1, a wireless master unit periodically transmits a dimming control signal to a luminaire including a wireless slave unit and receives monitoring data transmitted from the wireless slave unit during intervals of the transmission of the dimming control signals. With this, transmission of not only the control signals but also the monitoring data is possible with one pair of wireless units without increasing the communication speed.